Mi Historia de Amor
by Agora Dameron
Summary: después de su fallida relación con Júpiter, Caine toma un camino distinto al de ella, pero sin dejar de ser amigos, en sus viajes llega al estado de Washington, donde durante una de sus batallas le salva la vida a una chica. Safira por su parte tiene que vivir con la mentira de su padre esta casado con una mujer con la que se apenas se lleva solo para manterla salvo de Abstergo.


_Hola, aquí vengo con un nuevo fic, que me consumió desde que lo empece a escribir, el primer capitulo es algo rápido, pero ya en el segundo en adelante sera mas lento._

**_El Destino de Jupiter no me pertenece ni mucho menos Assassin's Crees (si fuera mio Desmond tendria novia, en lugar de Lucy)._**

* * *

Capitulo.01: Hola Lobo Sexy

_Safira Miles Una Chica de cabellera Rubia, ojos azules. Caminaba por el bosque, con la maldita escusa de estar entrenando, pero en realidad solo buscaba un atajo a su casa, después de a ver se salido de un bar Stripper, pero para rematarlo, un chico de orejas puntiagudas, cabello rubio se acercó y la tomo sacándola de ahí._

¡Auxilio!-Grito Safira

Me lo agradecerás después-Sugirió el chico

Am...Ok-Safira parecía extrañada porque un total desconocido le salvará la vida

Afírmate-ordeno el chico

Está bien-ella obedeció la orden del chico

_Cuando estuvieron a salvo, fue el momento de presentaciones, Safira estaba perdida en el chico Lobo._

¿Me estas escuchando?-pregunto el chico

Ah, no, lo lamento, ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas?-dijo Safira con cierta curiosidad

Caine...Caine Wise-Respondió Caine perdiéndose en los ojos de Safira

Miles...Safira Miles-Safira al igual que él, ella se perdió en los ojos de Aquel Joven desconocido para ella.

Mucho Gusto Safira-él no podía apartar su mirada de ella

El gusto es mío Caine, oye ¿Qué eres?-Safira sentía curiosidad por las alas y las orejas del chico

Soy un Lobo Alvino-Respondió el acercándose a ella

¿Y a eso le agregas las alas?-Safira dio vueltas alrededor de él analizándolo

Si-Rio el

Hay, perdón si parezco una tonta-Safira le dio la espalda un momento

No, descuida-Dijo el poniendo una mano en su hombro

¿Escuchaste eso?-Safira miraba a su alrededor pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en los fuertes brazos de Caine sobre volando el bosque

_Cuando otra vez estuvieron a salvo, Caine dejo a Safira en una carretera cercana, Safira se dispuso a caminar en dirección a su casa, sin antes interrogar a Caine del porque la había salvado, a cambio de eso él le dio la espalda y se fue._

Bien hecho Safira, has metido la pata con el primer chico que te habla y no es militar-se dijo asi misma

Safira...-Una voz femenina se dejó escuchar detrás de la chica

Pauline-Safira Sonrió, ver a la Joven era como ver a su madre.

_Lo que Safira no sabía, era que la mujer que creía era su madre en realidad era una desconocida, porque la mujer que tenía enfrente era su verdadera madre, que la había dejado en seguridad de su padre y una Ex Militar, para protegerla de los templarios, para protegerla de Abstergo. Safira noto que se acercaba una camioneta, al ver bien, noto que era la camioneta que usaba su padre._

¿Por qué no me esperaste donde te dije?-Desmon Regaño a Safira como todo un padre responsable de su hija de 22 años

Porque no quería seguir en ese lugar-Safira se subió a la camioneta y lanzo un largo suspiro

Hija, podrían a verte hecho daño-Desmond siguió sermoneando a Safira

Ya lo sé y lo lamento-Se defendió Safira, esperando a que su padre terminara

De acuerdo, vamos a casa-Desmond suspiro mientras manejaba

Papá tengo hambre-Dijo Safira

Pararemos en una gasolinera-le Dijo Desmond mientras manejaba

_Desmond paro en una gasolinera para cargar gasolina, mientras Safira compraba unas golosinas, cuando ambos estuvieron listos emprendieron camino a casa, cuando un ruido sobre el techo del auto los asusto haciendo que ambos gritaran._

Descuiden soy yo-Dijo Caine Entrando al auto

Oh, Hola Lobo Sexy-Dijo Safira coqueta

¿Lobo sexy?-Caine estaba extrañado por el comentario de Safira

Si, sexy, si los oficiales hubieran sido como tú con gusto hubiera terminado mis entrenamientos-Safira lo recorría con la mirada

Safira Slevana Miles-regaño Desmond

¿Qué?-Safira miro a su padre

_Unos cuantos minutos de viaje y llegaron a destino, una mujer pelirroja de asomo a la entrada._

Hola chicos-Sonrió la mujer

Hola Mamá-Safira Saludo bajando de la camioneta

¿Quién es su amigo?-La mujer miro curiosa a Caine

Caine Wise, mucho Gusto señora-Caine se presento

Soy Tania, la madre de Safira-Dijo la pelirroja, haciendo que Caine se sintiera incomodo

Mamá, no espantes a nuestro invitado- Safira defendió a Caine

Está bien-Suspiro Tania

_Desmond invito a Caine a pasar y ponerse cómodo mientras la cena terminaba de estar lista, Safira le echaba miradas furtivas a Caine de ves en cuando. _


End file.
